Oh The Things That Sake Do
by Neko Demon Yuki Korihana
Summary: Hey Sakura!Do you mind taking Deidara back to his house or yours?Thanks,bye!Hey Wait!Well come on we're going to my did they do to you?Oh the things sake do.


**Summary****:Hey Sakura!Do you mind taking Deidara back to his house or yours?Thanks,bye!Hey Wait!Well come on we're going to my did they do to you?**

**Yuki:Since I am having a major writer's block for"This Is Where I Belong****"and for some reason started** **thinking about sake,I came up with !Now Kisame disclaimer!**

**Kisame:The brat*****Punch*Ow,Yuki does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Just a normal night after my shift at the hospital.I intend on going home and making myself a cup of tea and taking a nice hot shower.<p>

_"Maybe I should go to the market and stock up my fridge."_

"Hey Sakura-chan!"My favorite brainless little idiot. There's a difference between Naruto and Tobi. Naruto has a brain it's just really small. Tobi on the other hand doesn't have one at all.

"Hi Tobi!What are you doing out so late?It's like 1 am."

"We were out eating with the gang. To bad you couldn't join us. You were to busy pleasuring sick pervs."

"I was not pleasuring them Kisame. At least I have a job."

_"We should pummel him right now,CHA!"_

_"I thought I left you behind ten years ago!"_(A. N. Their 22 in this fic.)

_"You can never leave me behind!"_

"_Just go away!"_

_"Ok but I'll be baaaaack!"_

"Anyway,oh my gosh Deidara!What did you do to him?"

"Nothing little girl."My red headed puppet master.I wish I could wipe that smirk of his face!

"I have a name Sasori and we're the same age."(A. N. Everybody including Kakuzu is the same age.)

"Hn. Hello Sakura."My little weasel!

"Itachi quit trying to hide your emotion.I know you have them. Anyway back to whatever happened to Deidara."

"He, he. Sakura can you take Deidara to his house or yours? Thanks, bye!"

"Hey wait!Oof!"Stupid Hidan.I'll get him.

"Well we're going to my house since it's closer. Come on Deidara. Damn your heavy!"

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!I want to have some fun, un!"

_"What the hell!"_I can feel my face turning redder than Sasori's hair._"Ok. He's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."_

_"Maybe he does. You know you want to."_

_"I thought I told you to go away you perv!"_

_"I said I would be back didn't I?And I'm you,so if I'm a perv that means that your one too."_

_"Just go away!"_

_"Ok, ok. Someone's on their period."_

"We're here Deidara. Come on just a little bit more to my couch."

"Sakura! Don't leave me, un!"

"They dared you to chug down the whole bottle of sake didn't they? Well I'll go get some blankets. Just stay ok?"

"Yes Master Sakura, un!"

Well this is perfectly normal. Every time the gang goes out to eat, they always dare someone to drink the whole bottle of sake and afterwards dump the drunk one on me. Oh kami what did I do to deserve this? So far there has been Itachi, Sasori, Gaara,Deidara, and Sasuke. I don't know how they got them to drink it since they don't drink. Probably tied them down and forced it down their throats. In the end I'm stuck with drunk and horny pervs. I almost got raped! This happened to Itachi three times, Sasori five, Gaara two, Sasuke ten, they just love to pick on him. Adding this time, this has happened to Deidara fifteen times. Naruto got drunk a few times but they dump him on Hinata. I'm not sure about the others.

"Here you go Deidara. I'm going to take a shower. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT FOLLOW ME."

After my shower I came out of the bathroom in just a towel thinking that Deidara was asleep. Boy was I wrong.

"Sakura!"

"Ahhhh! Deidara!"

"I was so lonely, un! You smell good, un! I'm bored, un! Let's play, un! Take off this ugly dress, un!"

"NO Deidara! Ok if I let you sleep in my bed, will you behave?"

"Ok!"

"Here change into these. You left them here last time."

"Ok!"

"In the bathroom!"

"Ok!"

_"Why didn't you let him change in front of us?"_

_"Go away!"_

After he got out thankfully dressed correctly unlike the others, I blow dried my hair, made something to eat, and fixed something up for Deidara for his drunken state and to get rid of the hangover he will end up with.

"Come on Deidara eat this. It'll make you feel better."

"Feed me, un!"

"Fine. Open up."

"Yuck this tastes bad, un!"

"Just eat it!"

After he was done with the herbal soup I dragged him to my bed.

_"Come on! Just let him at you!"_

_"No!"_

_"Your no fun!"_

I dropped him on my bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Then I felt him sneak up behind me.

"Sakura I love you, un!"

"Huh, what?"

I turned around and felt a slight pressure on my lips. He was kissing me! And for some reason I was enjoying it! My inner was have a party in my head. I unconsciously returned the kiss. Then... he passed out. Well I enjoyed it while I could. Wait he was drunk, so are his feelings for me real? I'll find out in the morning when I wake up.

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

* * *

><p>I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Oh my gosh I forgot I was sleeping with Deidara! My face instantly turned redder than Sasori's hair. What am I going to do?<p>

"Hm morning Sakura, un. Aw you look so cute with that blush!"

"You were awake this whole time and you didn't get out of bed?"

"How could I miss my chance to sleep with you, un?"

"You little perv!"

"Now here's my payment."

"What pay-mph!"

Well kissing him's not to bad. His lips are so soft. I felt his tongue on my lick my lips and I parted my lips just a little. His tongue entered my mouth. It was a battle of dominance and he won. We parted for air in about a minute.

"So it's official. We're a couple, un."

"I guess."

"All this because of sake."

"Oh the things sake do."


End file.
